love can be found with potions
by sonicslittleangel
Summary: amy makes than drinks a potion that will make her as fast as her beloved sonic. will the potion work? what is sonics reaction? find out... second story, sooo yeh. rated t to be safe. includes some sonouge


Sonic was out on his daily run, he was enjoying the suns warmth on his quills. Sonic screeched to a stop. In front of him was amy rose , who was looking very sad. "amy! You know you cant step in front of me like that! Its hard to suddenly stop when your going the speed of sound". "sorry sonic, I have a question, am… am I , ugly?".

Sonic was shocked and concerned, it was rare to see amy so miserable. "of course not amy! What gave you that idea!?" Amy sighed. "Rouge did…"

Sonic hugged amy. Amy was startled at sonics sudden action, but at the same time NEVER wanted it to end. To amys disappointment, sonic let go and asked " what did rouge say..". "she said that you run away from me because you think im ugly and that im just wasting my time with you because youll never like me an you should be with someone more pretty,…..like her"amy burst in tears.

Sonic wiped away amys tears, and stroked amys hair. "I think its best if I go see rouge" sonic frowned. Amy nodded in reply. *BOOM! AHHHHHHH* sonic sighed, "Right after I save the town from one of eggmans lame robots". Sonic sped off.

Amy sat down on a bench and thought to herself. "what if sonic was lying and rouge was right…what if I am ugly….." amy got up and walked down the street.

Meanwhile

Sonic had just destroyed one of eggmans robots and had just escaped the crowd of cheering fangirls and news reporters. He was now standing at rouges apartment. *knock knock* rouge opened the door only to see sonic standing there, frowning. "hi sonic, my….. your looking handsome today". "not now rouge, I came here because of what you told amy, you know you said she was ugly."

Rouge scowled, "well she is! And in guessing she just ran to you and started crying about mean old rouge saying she's ugly, when only I was trying to protect myself!"

Sonic bit his lip knowing rouge was right about amy running to him, but then he perked up when realizing rouges last words. "what do you mean…protect yourself?"

Rouge rolled her eyes, "I told amy that I think your cute, and amy pulled out her hammer and went all crazy on me…sooo I told her she was ugly and that you hate her.." sonic was stunned, not at amy who didn't tell him the full story, he was stunned at rouge. After a few seconds he managed to stutter "y you think im…cute?!". Rouge laughed, "sonic, who doesn't! every one thinks your extremely good looking, they also think your sexy. including me..". sonic was blushing like mad.

Meanwhile

Amy slowly walked along the streets. she was still wondering whether she was ugly. *get your potions here!* a shopkeeper yelled grabbing Amy's attention. Amy walked over to the shop and looked at all the mysterious potions in the display window. *ding* an idea popped into her head. Amy smiled brightly and ran in the store to make her purchase.

Meanwhile

Rouge had just explained to sonic that he was sexy, cute, handsome, and hot and the fact that he saves the world every day and since hes the fastest thing alive and that everyone whos seen him thinks so to and that's why he gets millions of girls chasing him and thousands of fan mail. Rouge even showed him proof.

Sonic was now running home still taking all the info about him in. sonic paused for a second, noticing a chilidog stand nearby. "CHILLI DOGS!" sonic practically screamed while running to the stand in half a tick. Sonic bought one and then walked happily down the street. Sonic, who was not paying attention to were he was walking bumped into amy.

"hey sonic" amy smiled smugly. "uh hi ames…" sonic answered curiously.

Amy walked up close to sonic until there noses were touching. "guess who can run as fast as you" sonic blushed from the close contact and shrugged at the question. "me!" amy answered for him. Amy ran circles around him at a incredible speed. Sonic was beyond shocked. "now" amy said cheerfully "you can NEVER run away from me!" sonic gulped.

"h-how did you become so fast!". "well I bought a bunch of potions, mixed them all together annnd….woola!" amy cheered running around. Sonics eyes widened, but then surprisingly he smiled cockily. Amy while figuring out why sonics expression had changed was startled when sonic said "wanna race?".

Amy and sonic were now in the stadium with crowds of people coming and sitting down. People had only just heard the news about amy running fast. Everyone badly wanted to see who was faster. News reporters had already told everyone on t.v.

"sonic..i only made that potion because I wanted you to love me, I don't wanna race." Sonic smiled. "aw come on amy, ill tell ya what, if you win this race you can be my girlfriend" amy smiled brightly. She stared at sonic happily. "yo-you really mean it!"

Sonic nodded. Amy let out a very high pitched loud scream. Everyone in the stadium(including sonic) had to cover their ears. After amy was finished, they got to their running positions and waited. "alright!" yelled the mayor "your gonna run to the end of the stadium(which is about 800 meters) and back, the first one back will be the winner…..

Ready, steady……GO! Sonic and amy were off in a flash of blue and pink.

"soooo, do ya think youll win?" sonic asked halfway down the track. Amy, was neck to neck with sonic both running the speed of light. "you bet!" amy smiled, "once I win. Youll be all mine!". Sonic rolled is eyes. They had now both reached the end of the stadium and were heading back. Amy started slowing down. "wha?" amy panicked. She was now only running at normal speed for a normal person. Amy stopped and started crying. Sonic, only just noticing amy was not with him, slowed down and looked back.

Amy was nowhere in sight.. he ran back and soon saw amy sitting down in tears. "amy! What happened?!" amy stood up and cried into sonics chest. "t-t-the potion i-it wore out! Now I cant run any more!" sonic smiled. "how about I carry ya back to the finish line" amy smiled happily and jumped into sonics arms. Sonic and amy were soon at the finish line. Amy started explaining why she was able to run to the crowd of fans and news reporters. When everyone had left sonic and amy talked alone. "im still the fastest and still the best" sonic sang smugly. Amy giggled but tears were starting to swell up in her eyes. "ames…amy whats wrong?" amy sighed sadly. "I lost the race…which means I lost you….and I care about you more than I care for myself…and when it seemed like my dreams were going to come true…" amy started crying heavily. Sonic hated to see amy so sad. He knew what he had to do. Slowly sonic wiped away her tears and kissed her.


End file.
